Embodiments of the invention generally relate to an apparatus and a method for depositing materials. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to atomic layer deposition chambers with linear reciprocal motion.
In the field of semiconductor processing, flat-panel display processing or other electronic device processing, vapor deposition processes have played an important role in depositing materials on substrates. As the geometries of electronic devices continue to shrink and the density of devices continues to increase, the size and aspect ratio of the features are becoming more aggressive, e.g., feature sizes of 0.07 μm and aspect ratios of 10 or greater. Accordingly, conformal deposition of materials to form these devices is becoming increasingly important.
During an atomic layer deposition (ALD) process, reactant gases are introduced into a process chamber containing a substrate. Generally, a region of a substrate is contacted with a first reactant which is adsorbed onto the substrate surface. The substrate is then contacted with a second reactant which reacts with the first reactant to form a deposited material. A purge gas may be introduced between the delivery of each reactant gas to ensure that the only reactions that occur are on the substrate surface.
There are many instances where the optimal reaction conditions for the first reactant are not the same as those of the second reactant. It is inefficient to change the temperature of the entire chamber and substrate between reactions. Additionally, some reaction conditions may cause long-term damage to the substrate and resulting device if conditions are maintained for too long. Therefore, there is an ongoing need in the art for improved apparatuses and methods of processing substrates by atomic layer deposition under more optimal reaction conditions.